


Fantasy

by Misskiku



Series: Bederia Goodness [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), DressedinPinkShipping, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, bederia, bederiaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Bederia Week Day 4: Fantasy
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Bederia Goodness [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630534
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Fantasy

Bede didn't know what he'd been thinking, taking a sky taxi to Postwick so early in the morning. The sun rested low in the sky, a lingering chill in the air that he breathed in before sighing. He felt warm despite the cool morning. Heat churned in his gut as he leant against a tall fence, resting his arms on the white-painted wood. 

What was he doing? 

Rookidee had begun to wake, chittering and squabbling in the grass. The cries of Wooloo rang in the air. It was early. He had no reason for being here. 

And yet, his eyes drifted down the path towards Gloria's house. Wedgehurst was a short walk away behind him. He could hear the first train rumble in the distance as it took off down the tracks. 

Would she be awake at this hour? 

Would she even be home? 

Bede had been struck with a desire to see her and had ended up in Postwick before he'd realised. The longing burning through his veins had cooled somewhat, but the sharp tug on his heart remained. 

He wanted to see her. 

Bede sighed, blowing out a harsh puff of air. Walking those few, final metres towards her house felt like a marathon in his mind. The distance between them expanding endlessly the longer he looked. 

A flash of light burst at his hip, Hatterene appearing at his side. Bede glanced at his Pokemon, Hatterene tilting her head curiously at him. 

"This would be so much easier if I were a Pokemon," Bede said absently. "Gloria loves Pokemon as much as anything else in this world. I bet she'd greet you with open arms." He shook his head at Hatterene. 

A smile bloomed on Hatterene's face. She brought her tentacle up in front of Bede. Light flashed, enveloping Bede in a wave of warmth as he yelped, his whole body surging with energy. The light blinded him. His mind spun, the world spun, and he fell to his knees.

The light faded slowly, the back of Bede's eyes throbbing as he blinked through the pain. The ground under his face came into view as his vision cleared. Dirt and stones and paws. 

Paws? 

Paws. Not hands. Pink, fluffy paws were where his hands should have been. Bede flinched, recoiling and trying to back away from those paws but they moved with him. No, he moved them. 

They were his. 

Not only that, but the world was huge. The stone wall lining the path towered above him. The fence behind him more than twice his height. The trees had grown like skyscrapers. 

Something had gone horribly wrong. Bede glanced around frantically, Hatterene nowhere in sight. He was alone on the dirt path. Alone and tiny in a world that was now suddenly so huge and foreign. Bede dashed towards Wedgehurst, his legs - paws? - moving swiftly beneath him. He skidded to a halt in front of a store, staring at the Sylveon reflected in the glass. 

Bede stared back. A cold wave of horror slammed into him. He sank onto his hind legs, the Sylveon in the glass mirroring the movement. It was him.

Bede was a Sylveon.

"Aw, what a cute Sylveon!" a woman called, reaching down to pat him. Her hands descended over his face, sudden and large and Bede shot off like a bullet. He flew over the ground, legs thundering beneath him as the woman gasped. He powered out of Wedgehurst, rushing down the path in a bolt of panic. This was bad. Extremely, horribly and incomprehensibly bad. 

Bede shot down the path without thinking. Panic rose in his throat, adrenaline roaring through his veins. He wanted to get away. To run, to escape whatever magic, whatever curse had afflicted him. He wanted to- 

Bede slammed into a Rookidee, flying over the stunned Pokemon and crashing into a heap on the dirt. He skidded, his legs flailing and fumbling, and tasted dirt. Pain rippled across his body. He groaned, struggling to stand. His legs wobbled beneath him and he winced.

And froze as a flock of Rookidee rose out of the grass. They swooped in a frenzy of snapping beaks and swiping claws. Bede yelped and bolted in the opposite direction, ducking his head as claws flashed in his vision. Beaks snapped at his heels, at his tail. Claws swiped at his head. Bede drove his legs faster, further, harder, and skidded around a corner. He stumbled, almost tripping on his legs, and rushed into the garden of a house. Budew scattered. He slammed into the front door. His lungs burned, body ached, and he scratched frantically at the wooden door as the Rookidee descended once again. 

The door flung open, Bede toppling onto his back. 

"Shoo! Shoo! Get back!" 

Feet stepped around him, the figure shielding him, waving and shouting at the swooping Rookidee. Bede saw the sky, a flutter of black wings. Hands lifted him up, cradling him close, familiar eyes meeting his. 

"Aw, you poor thing! Are you okay?" 

Gloria held Bede close against her, her face mere inches from his, and brought him inside, closing the door behind her. Bede couldn't breathe, frozen in her warm arms, at her sleep-mussed hair, the half-asleep glaze in her eyes. Bede snapped his gaze to the silken pyjama top she wore, the material soft beneath his paws. His paws that rested on her chest. 

Bede scrambled in her arms in a fit of panic. He thrashed and struggled as she yelped, fighting her grip until she lost her hold on him and he fell to the floor. He unceremoniously crashed to the ground, landing painfully on his side. 

"Are you okay?!" Gloria gasped and Bede jolted, rushing to his feet - to his paws - and backed away. Gloria held her hands up in surrender. "It's okay…! I'm not going to hurt you…!" 

Bede's mind spun wildly, a torrent of panic and fear and confusion swirling together and blurring his thoughts. 

"You've been through a lot, haven't you…?" Gloria smiled sadly at him. She knelt on the floor slowly, cautiously, and shifted her hands behind her back. "Did someone hurt you? Is that why you're afraid?" 

Bede hadn't realised that he'd tensed his whole body reflexively. His heart hammered in his ears, and he managed to shake his head as his mind began to settle. This was Gloria. Her smile, soft and tender, began to ease the torrent of nerves in his blood. 

"Can I touch you?" she asked, lifting her hand up slowly. "I'll be gentle, I promise." 

Bede swallowed. She saw a Sylveon, not Bede. She saw a hurt, lost and vulnerable Pokemon that needed help. He saw the pain in her eyes and moved towards her without thinking. He pressed his forehead into her hand and closed his eyes. 

He needed help, and knew she would understand that simple gesture. 

"It's alright," she said softly. "You're safe now." 

And Bede believed her. 

He sighed when she brushed her hand over his head slowly. She patted him gently, cautiously, with a single hand, and Bede eased into her touch. He melted when she ran her nails across his scalp and scratched behind his ears.

Arceus, why does that feel so good…?!

Her skillful fingers continued their ministrations and Bede's brain ceased functioning when she scratched beneath his chin. 

Her laughter was music to his ears. "Does that feel good?" 

Mother of Arceus, he would have purred if that were possible. His tail swished behind him furiously. Her touch was electric, his skin buzzing alight wherever she touched. He burned inside, mortified at what he was doing - at what he was letting Gloria do to him - but it felt too good. Her touch was addicting and addled his mind, turning his thoughts, his willpower, his clarity, to mush. He was utterly and completely addicted to her that he didn't realise that she'd picked him up again until she'd placed him onto her bed. 

Bede blinked through the glorious haze in his mind, before it dawned on him where he was. He was in her bedroom. On her bed. His heart caught as he jolted alert. He looked to Gloria in a spike of panic, and saw her unbuttoning her top. 

Bede could have died on the spot. He snapped his eyes away, turned away from her completely, his body flushing alive with heat. An incoherent scream burst in his ears, in his mind. 

Arceus, this was bad. 

He tried to block out the sounds of shifting fabric, the soft whisper of clothing that was too loud in the silence. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as if that would help.

The mattress depressed as Gloria sat beside him. "Are you feeling sleepy? You can have a nap if you want." 

Bede peeked at her cautiously. Thankfully, she'd finished changing into her familiar pink dress. He stifled a relieved sigh, and turned to face her. She smiled sweetly at him. 

"Do you have a trainer?" she asked. "I guess there's one way I could check…" She grabbed a Pokeball from her desk and turned to Bede. 

"Don't!" 

The Pokeball dropped from her hand. It rolled off the bed, clattered to the floor. She stared at him. Blinked at him as her eyes widened. 

Bede's blood ran cold. 

"Did you just…?" 

He could no longer breathe. 

"You just talked!" She gaped at him, pointing with an accusatory finger. "Oh, Arceus - are you a person? Have you been turned into a Pokemon like that one guy in Kanto?! Did you- you just wanted me change!" 

"I did not!" Bede snapped, flushing with heat. If he wasn't a Sylveon, his face would have burned a deep crimson.

Gloria stole the pillow from her bed, holding it up as a weapon. "Who are you? Tell me now or… or I'll…! I'll set my Cinderace on you! Or feed you to the Rookidee!" 

"I-It's me, Bede!" he squawked. 

She paused before narrowing her eyes. "And how do I know that you're not just a creep impersonating Bede?" 

"You expect me to be able to offer you proof to my identity when I'm like this?" Bede huffed. 

"That… does sound like something Bede would say, actually…" Gloria studied him for a moment. "You're Bede? Like actually, legitimately, Bede? Fairy Gym Leader, competitive-to-a-fault, wont-say-what-he-means Bede?" 

Bede huffed again. "Do you know any other Bedes you haven't told me about?"

Gloria quietened, lowering the pillow. She sat on the bed, looking at him for a moment. "You really didn't see me getting changed…?" 

"I-I looked away!" 

She nodded slowly, a slight blush warming her cheeks. "So… how did you end up like this?" 

Bede sat on his hind legs and furrowed his brow in deep thought. "I'm not entirely sure of that, to be honest. Hatterene may have had something to do with it, but I haven't seen her since I became like this." 

"Your Hatterene?" 

Bede nodded. "Yes, I was… I made a comment about being a Pokemon to her and then there was a flash of light. The next thing I knew, I looked like this." 

"That's strange. I've never heard of Hatterene being able to do that. The guy in Kanto I read about used a machine to do it, but he became a Clefairy, I think." Gloria pouted her lips as she thought. "I've read a few fictional stories about people turning into Pokemon; one of which turned into a Sylveon." 

Bede would have rolled his eyes about using fiction as a source if the situation was different and he hadn't been turned into a literal Sylveon. 

"Did they manage to turn back?" Bede asked. 

"Hm?" Gloria looked at him, blinking as if he'd stolen her from her thoughts.

"In the book - the person who turned into a Sylveon. How did they manage to turn back?" 

"Oh. Um…" She looked at the pillow in her lap. "Well, it was actually a comic and… she'd turn back into a human with… a kiss." 

Gloria glanced at him, a sheepish blush darkening her cheeks. A spear of heat shot through Bede. 

"Th-That's completely ridiculous," Bede scoffed, the words catching in his throat. 

"R-Right?" Gloria laughed bashfully. "It was a stupid suggestion. I don't know why I even brought it up, there's no way something like that would work."

"Exactly." Bede couldn't look at her, the nervous pitch in her voice lighting his nerves on fire. 

A stiff silence fell over them for a moment. 

"Well… it might not be that far-fetched," Gloria began, looking off into her room. 

Bede shot his gaze up at her. "What?"

"J-Just think about it - usually in fairytales and stories with magic, a kiss is what breaks the curse, right? And you weren't turned into a Pokemon using a machine, but with magic."

"We don't know that for sure," Bede pointed out. 

"We don't know anything for sure and we… won't know if we're right or not unless we try."

Bede's heart skittered in his chest. Dizzying and breathless. He couldn't find the words to reply. Gloria lifted her eyes to meet his and her gaze set something alight deep inside him. It stole his breath.

Gloria ducked her head into her pillow. "S-Sorry, it was a stupid suggestion; just forget it-" 

"Okay." 

She looked at him over the top of her pillow. "Okay…?" 

His heart fluttered painfully, breathlessly. Too light and full and rising in his throat. "We won't know if it'd work unless we try," he said, forcing the words out. Forcing himself to meet her gaze. 

"Oh." Her gasp of surprise was deafening in the fragile silence. Slowly, she lowered the pillow, shifted it off her lap. "Okay…" 

Bede swallowed thickly. His heartbeat pounded harder, faster, thumping in his ears as she shifted closer. Her eyes studied his, looking deep into his eyes as if she were searching for any hint of hesitation, of doubt. 

"If this works and you're not Bede…" she warned, leaning towards him. 

Bede didn't get to answer as her soft lips pressed against his and everything felt right. Complete and perfect, as if the walls surrounding his heart had fallen and bathed him in warm, glorious light. He relaxed into her kiss, let the moment last and linger in his mind, and felt something shift. Warmth flooded his veins. The mattress dipped beneath him. His lips melded perfectly against hers and he sighed wistfully. He threaded his fingers into the blankets and- 

Wait - his fingers? 

Bede snapped his eyes open just as she did, their gazes colliding with a flash of realisation before they pulled away with a start. 

Bede couldn't breathe with his heart lodged in his throat, staring wordlessly at Gloria. His lips tingled from the memory of her kiss and he absently touched them with his fingers. Gloria held the back of her hand across her mouth, blushing furiously at him. 

Neither could speak. Their eyes met with a jolt of heat, a snap of lightning ricocheting between them, and they looked away. Bede slid his legs off her bed and sat up, trying to cool the scorching heat on his cheeks with his hands.

It had worked. Bede was back to normal. 

And… 

They had kissed… 

"It… it worked…" Gloria said quietly. 

Bede chanced a look at her, saw her cuddling her pillow again and staring at the floor.

"Y-Yes, it did…" He tugged at the collar of his coat, finding it suddenly too tight.

"There's just… one other thing…" 

"What?" 

Gloria looked at him, struggling to meet his eyes. "Well, in the story… the character turns back into a Sylveon whenever she kisses anyone. So, if that rule applies to you as well…" 

Bede held her gaze. "There's only one way to know for sure…" 

She nodded stiffly. She shifted closer, an anxious beat passing as she drew up to him until barely a breath remained between them. The scorching pink on her cheeks mirrored his. With a surge of Courage, Bede slid his hand over hers, lifting his other to cup her cheek. She flustered, looking away quickly before bringing her eyes back to his. He heard her breath catch as he dusted his fingers down her cheek and brushed his thumb across her waiting lips. Her lips parted with a silent gasp. A confirmation of her desire. Bede lowered his hand to catch her chin, tilting it up slightly as he leaned in to kiss her. 

Her lips were soft and plush like velvet, intoxicating and addicting. He lost himself as she kissed him back, as she molded her lips to fit perfectly against his. A slow dance of their lips together, cautious and trembling until they began to follow one another, to find their rhythm and confidence as they came together again and again. The warm pressure against Bede's lips was nothing like he'd ever felt before. Warm and soft and… 

He couldn't breathe.

Bede snapped his eyes open, instinctively shoving the fluffy mass off his face. Sylveon scampered off him, leaping to the floor and trilling happily as if the Pokemon hadn't half-suffocated Bede. He sat up with a frustrated huff, looking around his room with a rush of confusion. 

His room. Not Gloria's. The gentle song filling the room was his alarm; Bede stole his phone off the bedside table and silenced the alarm. He sank back onto his bed with a sigh. Slowly, the realisation, the memory of his dream, came back to him with a flooding of heat. Bede slapped an arm across his face with a strangled groan. He could still feel the touch of her lips against his, so vivid and striking as if it had been real and not a horrible, tortuous conjuration of his mind. 

That stupid dream was all Gloria's fault, after she rambled on and on about that ridiculous comic she'd been reading. He should have realised right away that it had been a dream, that his lovesick mind had moulded the information Gloria had told him into a dream.

Arceus. 

Bede touched his lips with the tips of his fingers, squeezing his eyes shut with mortification. 

Oh, Arceus. 

He wanted to kiss her so badly.


End file.
